Unbroken
by burtneymac95
Summary: Set almost two years after 5x09. Abby and Leo are getting married, which brings Fitz and Olivia together for the first time since their break up. A whole bunch of awkwardness and tension ensues. Will the weekend bring them back together or tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

_So I know that I haven't even finished my other story, but after watching the mid-season finale last week, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Was anyone else infuriated by it? I hate to even think about what transpired, but maybe things will be better in the second half of the season._

 _Anyways, I hope you all like this. I actually have a good bit of chapters already done, so you won't have to wait too long for updates. Hope you all enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Scandal or any of its characters. If I did, that finale would have never happened, or they would've actually fought for each other._

* * *

 _Five months after Fitz's presidency_

Olivia is steadily fast-walking through the airport to get to her gate. She can absolutely not miss her flight, due to the fact that Abby and Leo are getting married. Who would've thought? She is to be boarding the next flight to Montpelier, Vermont where Leo's parents live.

Vermont. Of course. Why couldn't his parents live on the west coast, or south? No, it had to be Vermont of all of the fifty states in America.

She continues to fly past people in order to make it to the gate. Her phone buzzes, as she looks down to check it, not even realizing where she is walking. Because of her inattention to detail, she runs right into the last person she thought she would see at Dulles International Airport.

"Olivia?"

Olivia hears his voice, knowing exactly who she has just run into. She looks up and sees the two secret service men around him, since he was still obligated to have them if he deemed necessary.

"Fitz, hi."

She gulps, absolutely shocked. It has been almost two years since she last spoke to him. Their break up was nasty and the pain of seeing and talking to him was just too much to bare.

Why was he here though? Last she heard, he moved back to his ranch in Santa Barbara after Mellie was elected president. He was also apparently seeing someone else too, a Vanessa Molinaro.

They stare at each other, neither not knowing what to say.

"I uh…I'm sorry for running into you. I got a text from um…Abby. But I must be going. I cannot miss my flight."

She begins walking away as he continues to stare at her, completely hypnotized. As she walks to her gate, he is brought out of his reverie. He realizes that she is at the same gate he was headed to- more importantly, the same _place_ he was headed to.

Without saying a word, he walks up behind her.

"Montpelier?" He asks, in his husky, deep voice.

Startled, she semi-jumps and turns around. "Abby's wedding?"

"Abby's wedding," he repeats.

"Ticket, ma'am?" The lady asks Olivia, as Olivia hands her her ticket.

"Enjoy your first-class flight!"

Fitz smiles at Olivia, as her heart begins to race. Not wanting to have to speak to Fitz any longer, she continues to walk through the terminal. She enters the plane and finds the perfect window seat. Mentally, she is freaking out.

Of course Abby invited Fitz and didn't tell her. Typical Abby. She knew that Abby and Fitz had grown close throughout the rest of his presidency, but still. A part of her was just happy that he didn't bring his girlfriend a long.

She pulls out her phone and quickly sends a text to her best friend.

" _ **Thanks for the heads up that you invited Fitz to the wedding. Currently stuck on a plane with him."**_

She presses the send button and lays her head back, a million different thoughts running through her head. She wants to cry, but she does her best to hold it in.

" _It's okay Olivia, you got this. You don't even have to talk to him if you don't want to. Just breathe,"_ she mentally tells herself.

She closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breaths.

"This seat taken?"

Olivia looks over and sees Fitz, while the secret service agents settle in the two seats next to them.

"I um, no. Go ahead."

God, does he look good. How does he manage to get more attractive with age?

" _Stop it, Liv. He's taken...again. Hah, like that ever stopped you before."_

She can't get her subconscious to shut the hell up.

He sits down and smiles at her, but she doesn't smile back. What does he think he's doing? Isn't this awkward for him too? Doesn't it hurt him? He's over her, isn't he?

"How've you been, Livvie?"

Ah, Livvie. A name she hasn't heard in quite some time. It causes her stomach to do a little dance.

"I've been good. Business as usual. And you?"

"Adjusting to not being the leader of the free world anymore. It's…different."

"I would assume so. What are you doing here at Dulles? Haven't you been living at the ranch?"

"Yeah, but my layover was here and it gave me a chance to sight see a little bit. Something that I didn't get to do too often while I was president."

"Ah, I see."

She pulls her phone out to see if Abby has texted her back. Still nothing. She decides to send her another message.

" _ **Scratch that. Currently SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. Thanks Ab."**_

"So Abby and Leo, huh? I always thought her and David would give it another try."

"Yeah well, Abby's a smart woman. She knows what she deserves."

"Just like you."

His statement hits her hard. What does he mean by that? That he knows she deserved better?

"If you don't mind, I was actually planning on getting some sleep. I don't mean to be rude, but I was up all night working on a case."

"No of course. Don't let me keep you."

Her phone vibrates.

" _ **OMG I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD END UP BEING ON THE SAME PLANE AS HIM. I HOPE MY MAID OF HONOR CAN FORGIVE ME. :("**_

" _ **Of course I forgive you Abby. It's just a little awkward at the moment, but nothing I can't handle. I'm going to try to get some sleep so I can successfully fulfill my maid of honor duties to the best of my ability. See you soon."**_

" _ **Wouldn't expect anything less, Liv. If you need me, just shoot me a text. See you soon!"**_

She can feel Fitz watching her, which makes her extremely nervous. She looks over and he is staring right at her, making her a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Is there something you have to say?"

"Actually yes, if I may do so before you go to sleep."

She takes a deep breath and looks at him. "Of course."

"I know this must be extremely awkward for you, but I don't want this tension between us. I would like to at least try to act as normal as possible so that this weekend isn't completely miserable for us both. I've moved on and I'm sure you have as well. Let's be mature about everything."

Why does what he just said piss her off so much? She hasn't been rude to him. She let him sit next to her! But of course, Fitz has to make everything be about him.

"First, I wasn't trying to cause tension. Second, I wasn't planning on being miserable. And three, I didn't know I was being immature, thank you."

"I never said you did or were going to or was, I was just…." He sighs. He doesn't want to argue and there's no sense of even trying to make a point. "You know what? Never mind. Olivia Pope is always right. How could I forget that?"

"I'm always right? Really? I tried to sit here and keep my mouth shut so I could try to get catch some sleep, but no. You had to start something."

"I was just trying to be civil with you! To make this less awkward."

"Of course this was going to be awkward Fitz! We broke up almost two years ago and we haven't really spoke since. You've moved on, you have a new girlfriend. But I am going to celebrate my best friend's wedding and I do not want to have to deal with pointless fighting."

He notices that she says y _ou've_ moved on, not _we've._

"Which is what I was trying to get at in the first place!"

"Fine. Let's be civil. Let's act normal. Let's not be miserable. But could you go find another seat? I would like to sleep peacefully without you sitting beside me."

"Fine. Anything for the great Olivia Pope."

He gets up and walks to the other side of the first class seating area.

Tears fill her eyes. She hates this. She hates fighting with him, missing him, loving him. She just wishes that everything could go back to normal. That he wasn't in a committed relationship where everyone just seemed to love Vanessa.

She types a message to Abby again.

" _ **He's so infuriating."**_

" _ **Aka you still love him."**_

" _ **Abby, no. That is the farthest thing from my mind. I just didn't know seeing him again was going to be so hard. But I'll talk to you when I get to the hotel. Plus, he has a girlfriend."**_

" _ **Like that ever stopped you before ;)**_ _ **You got this! Have a safe flight!"**_

Olivia turns her phone onto Airplane mode, puts a sleep mask on, and drifts off to sleep, knowing this this was going to be the longest plane ride of her life.

* * *

 _Thoughts? If anyone would like to discuss the finale, PM me! As much as I hate to even think about it, I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _Happy early Thanksgiving everyone! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am absolutely blown away at all the wonderful reviews I received on the first chapter! I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving with your loved ones!_

 _Without further a due, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

After their plane had landed, Olivia flew out and into the terminal, trying to get lost in the crowd of people. She wanted to get away from Fitz as fast as she could, even though she knew she would be seeing him all weekend. She walked outside of the airport where her rental car was waiting for her, per request, and drove to the Capitol Plaza Hotel in Montpelier, Vermont.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the last name of Pope," Olivia says as she approaches the front desk.

The guest service agent's face lights up.

"Holy crap! You are _thee_ Olivia Pope! I'm sorry to overreact like this, but it's just so nice to meet you. You are such a bad ass!"

Olivia laughs. "Thank you…" Olivia looks at the girl's name tag. "Brittany."

"Of course! Oh my god, I'm sorry. Let me calm down a little bit. I'm fine. You are reserved under a king suite, correct ma'am?"

"Yes, that is correct. And there's no need to be sorry, dear."

"Alrighty, could I just see your license and credit card, please?"

"Of course."

Olivia opens her purse to extract the materials that she needs, when someone approaches the other front desk worker beside her.

"Oh my god, you're President Grant!"

Olivia's heart stops. Seriously?

Fitz laughs. "Yes, I am. I booked two king suites, one for myself and the other for my secret service men."

"Of course, s-sir. Excuse me for being a little nervous. Will you be using a credit card?"

"Oh it's no problem, but yes, I will." He takes a second and looks over to Olivia.

"Fancy meeting you here," he says with a smirk on his face.

"A coincidence, I'm sure."

"Oh, of course. This just happens to be the best hotel in Montpelier. We just have good tastes."

Brittany and the other guest service agent, Taylor, exchange a glance. Obviously everyone knows about the two of them. Their affair, their courtship, and their break up was the world's biggest news for a year. Seeing the two of them interact, looking so nervous and agitated, is something that really surprises the girls. There was an obvious attraction still there.

"Your room is ready, Ms. Pope. You're going to be on the 6th floor in 605. Just take the elevator up to six and make a left."

Brittany hands Olivia her keys.

"Thank you, Brittany."

"My pleasure, ma'am. If you need anything at all, just let us know."

"I will, thank you."

Olivia gives Fitz the side eye and walks past him, heading to the elevator.

"Mr. President, you are also going to be on the 6th floor in 607, right beside Ms. Pope. Your secret service men will be in a connected room right next to you, in 609."

Olivia stops dead in her tracks and looks back at Fitz. Fitz looks at her, asking her what to do with just his eyes. He can sense the panic and he doesn't want to cause her any more grief.

"Is there any way I could get a different room?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're sold out tonight. There are a lot of weddings going on this weekend and a convention is also being held. I wish there was something we could do, being you're a president and all. But our hands are tied. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's fine, thank you Taylor. I will make due."

The elevator dings and Olivia steps on, holding the door for Fitz and the secret service men.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

The awkwardness fills the elevator. Fitz and Olivia can't help but to keep looking at each other, subtly. Fitz decides to speak, hoping to cut the awkwardness level down a bit.

"Olivia, these are my new secret service agents, Tyler and Will."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, ma'am," they say in unison.

"I'm uh, sorry about our rooming situation."

"It's fine, Fitz. We're adults. We can act _mature_."

She emphasizes the word mature, the word that he used to describe them on the plane. Fitz doesn't reply, as the elevator opens on the 6th floor.

He holds his arm out, motioning for her to exit first.

"Thank you."

They walk down the hall, as Olivia sticks her key in the door and Fitz does as well.

"I guess I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner later tonight?" He asks.

"Yes, you will."

She enters the hotel room and starts getting settled in. About ten or so minutes later, Abby knocks on the door and Olivia lets her in.

Olivia pulls her into a giant hug. "Sooo? How excited are you? I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Liv. I'm truly happy and I cannot wait. How's Huck and Quinn? I know Quinn is living happily with Charlie-ew, by the way. But Huck...? I wish I knew where he was so I could've invited him. And how was the flight with your former lover slash ex-president?"

"I actually haven't spoken to Quinn, but I do know that her and Charlie are happy. Huck, on the other hand, I'm not quite sure. I know him, Kim, and Javi have been traveling and spending much needed time together. He checks in every once in a while. Last I heard they were in Germany. But he's happy, and that is all that matters to me. As for Fitz...he's actually in the room right beside us, so keep your voice down. But we exchanged a few words, some not so nice, and then he moved to another seat and I slept the rest of the way. I didn't know he was going to be staying in this hotel."

"Well if that isn't fate telling you something."

"It's not fate. It's just…good tastes." She repeats his words once again.

"How are you holding up about everything? What's it like being around him again?"

"I don't even know, Ab. I can't tell whether I should be angry or happy or nervous or…."

"All of the above? That's perfectly normal. How do you think I felt when I saw Charles for the first time? Granted Fitz never did the things that Charles did to me, but still. A bunch of different emotions run through you, I know."

"He just acts so smug and like I'm the one that's going to make it awkward and miserable for us. I just want to have a good time at my best friend's wedding and not worry about my presidential ex walking around like he's king of the world. And why isn't his girlfriend here? You would think that he would be showing her off like she was God's gift to Earth."

"He did check that he would be bringing someone, so I don't know. Just ignore him though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I invited him, but…"

"No, it's fine. Of course you invited him. I completely understand. Don't let my feelings get in the way of you two being friends. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Liv, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous and…undone."

"Yeah, well I've never been one of those girls that gets all giddy, nervous, and weird when they get stuck being around their ex for the weekend."

"You two have been through so much, way more than any other couple I know. Your break up was very public and highly scrutinized. What you are feeling is normal and totally okay. You don't know how much it means to me that you are here though."

"Abs, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Abby checks the time on her phone.

"I'm sorry Liv, but there's a couple things that I need to do before the rehearsal dinner. Are you going to be okay by yourself until then?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? Of course. If you need anything at all, let me know."

"Will do."

They exchange a hug and Abby turns to leave. "Oh and Liv? Don't think I would judge you for a second if you wanted to spend time with Fitz."

Olivia's eyes light up. "Who said that's what I want?"

"You just did. See ya later!"

Abby leaves as Olivia falls back onto her bed. This is ridiculous. She hates acting and feeling like this. This isn't her. But seeing him, hearing his voice makes her realize just how much she missed him. She decides it's time to grow up and talk to him, to apologize for what happened on the plane. They can do this. They can be mature.

" _Just pull yourself together, Liv,"_ she tells herself.

She looks in the mirror, making sure her hair looks good and her outfit has no wrinkles in it. Walking to his door, she takes a deep breath and knocks.

Tyler opens the door. "Ms. Pope, can I help you?"

"Could I speak with Fitz, please?"

"President Grant is in the shower, ma'am. We are sweeping his room for bugs or anything of that nature."

"Right. Could you uh…never mind. Don't tell him I was here."

"Are you sure ma'am? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Tyler."

"My pleasure."

Tyler closes the door and Olivia sighs. So much for growing up.

" _Keep yourself occupied, Olivia. You don't need Fitz. Plus, he's unavailable."_

She walks back into her bedroom and throws herself onto the bed. Abby's says it's fate. Hah. There's no such thing as fate, right? It was just a coincidence that they were on the same plane and are staying in the same hotel. That's not fate, that's just...good tastes. Yup, that's exactly what it was.

* * *

 _Thoughts? I promise there will be a lot more drama between the two of them throughout the rest of the chapters. Just consider this a "filler" chapter. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your kind reviews! I am absolutely loving telling this story and I am so happy that you are all enjoying it as well! :)_

* * *

While trying to pass the time until the rehearsal dinner, Olivia decides to go to the hotels fitness center. She figures it will be the perfect thing to keep her occupied and get her mind off of Fitzgerald Grant.

She puts on a green spandex tank top with black pants to match. She grabs her iPod and her headphones and heads on down to the gym. She walks in and is surprised to see that she is the only one there. At least she thought she was until Fitz steps out of the bathroom and heads over to a treadmill.

Shit, really? She came here to get her mind off of him and here he is. She decides it might be best to leave, so she turns around before she hears him yell.

"Liv?"

She turns around, him still running. He has no shirt on and is dripping with sweat. She gulps, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I came down to work out, but I...I'm gonna go for a run or something."

"The place is big enough for the two of us. You're more than welcome to join me."

"S-sure," she agrees, before her mind can even catch up to her mouth.

She walks over to the only other treadmill, which happens to be right beside him. She gets on and turns it on, slowly picking up her pace.

"I like the green on you. It's a change of pace from all the white you used to wear."

"What can I say? White is my thing. But I do like this color."

"You should. It's looks good on you."

Is he flirting with her? She starts feeling nervous, like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

"Glad you think so," she says, biting her lip.

She still can't help but wonder where his girlfriend is, especially since he decided to start flirting with her, so she decides to ask.

"Where's your girlfriend? Vanessa, is it?"

"Yes that's correct. And she'll be here tomorrow. She's a nurse at James Madison Hospital and she couldn't get the whole weekend off."

"She didn't move with you to the ranch?"

"We've talked about it, but she hasn't committed to it yet. She's very well respected where she's at and I don't blame her for not wanting to leave."

"How did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Teddy got real sick about a year ago. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. He was in the hospital for almost a month, and Vanessa was his nurse. We just...clicked, ya know? A lot of shit happened in that month, and it just drew us closer. She was so good with him and Teddy fell in love with her. Once he was released, I missed her a lot. So I decided to ask her out and we've been together ever since."

Olivia's heart broke. Teddy was sick? How was that not on every news outlet?

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had croup. It's a condition that causes inflammation of the airways. It was really bad. But he's fine now. He's a strong little boy."

"He always was. I miss him," she admits.

He looks at her with a twinge of guilt in his eyes. "He misses you too, Liv."

They stare at each other until they feared they were going to fall off of the treadmill.

"Well uh, Vanessa sounds like a great woman. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you. It's...refreshing."

They continue to run in silence, neither not knowing what to say now.

"I um...I'm sorry about the plane," he says. "I really wasn't trying to start a fight with you."

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just a little on edge."

He slows the treadmill down so he can stop and look at her without falling flat on his ass.

"What?" she asks, confused as to why he stopped.

"I...nothing. I'm gonna go lift some weights."

She starts to slow down as well, but when it doesn't stop fast enough, she jumps off.

"What do you want me to say? Huh? That I was on edge because of you? That parts obvious. I never in a million years thought I would just happen to run into you, especially at the airport when I thought you were living in California. Abby didn't even tell me that she invited you, but I guess I should've assumed so because of how close the two of you got. But yes, I was nervous. I was on edge. Seeing you again after everything that happened, it wasn't easy and it still isn't. So there. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't what he wanted at all. He didn't mean to upset her. Her reaction was so out of character, but then he realized that he hasn't known her the past two years. She's changed. _He's_ changed her.

"Liv...I didn't mean...I was just going to lift some weights. I wasn't trying to get a reaction or a confession out of you."

He walks towards her, as she looks his sweaty, fit body up and down. Oh how she missed feeling and touching those abs.

He gets close enough to her that she loses her breath. He wipes the tear from her eye. She wants nothing more than to kiss him, but she knows she can't. Their over. This thing between them has been done for two years. It's over.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

He takes a deep breath and leans into her, as she licks her lips.

 _No. No, no, no. Abort mission, Olivia. Abort! But damn, does she want this._

His lips almost touches hers, until he stops himself.

"What am I doing?" He backs away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"I didn't want you to," she pauses and then whispers "You're unavailable."

"I'll uh...see you at the rehearsal dinner."

He grabs a towel and his shirt off the bench and takes off out of the gym. Olivia sits down on the bench where his shirt was and starts to cry.

What is wrong with her? Why is she feeling like this? It's been so long since they were last together, he shouldn't still have this effect on her. But she realizes that so long as Fitzgerald Grant is breathing, he will always affect her and she will always wish he was hers again.

* * *

 _Thoughts? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So so thankful for all of you! I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story! I love reading all of your reviews and taking your thoughts into consideration. Thank you for your continued support! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Abby lightly taps her spoon against her champagne glass three times.

"Hello everybody, and thank you so much for being here. Leo and I are absolutely ecstatic and we are so thankful to be spending this amazing weekend with our closest friends and family."

"My darling fiancee is one hundred percent right. Thank you all so much for being here, especially those of you who traveled great distances to be here. It means the world to us. And allow me to address the elephant in the room. Yes, former president Fitzgerald Grant is an attendance so everyone can stop whispering and staring. I know he's an attractive man, but this is _our_ wedding weekend and I will not have him stealing our thunder."

The crowd laughs.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of a big deal!" Fitz yells, laughing as he does so.

"Sorry, sir. But you're no longer living in the White House or running this nation, so as far as I see it, you're yesterday's news."

Everyone laughs once again, enjoying the friendly banter between the two.

Fitz stands up to speak. "Leo is right, though. This weekend is about two deserving people who found and kept love in the White House, which-trust me, isn't any ease feat to accomplish. I am thankful to be here spending their wedding with all of you, and I just ask that you treat me like a normal person who plans to have an amazing time celebrating an incredible love. To Leo and Abby!"

"To Leo and Abby!" Everyone cheers.

Olivia watches Fitz the entire time, never taking her eyes or ears off of him. She thinks about how he was flirting with her earlier, and the thought just gives her butterflies. She hasn't felt like this in years and has missed feeling wanted and loved (?) by the only man she's wanted that attention from.

A man comes over to Olivia after everyone starts talking to each other once again.

"Friend of the bride?" he asks.

"Yes, I am," she says coldly.

"I'm Clay, one of Leo's friends from college."

"Olivia."

She is not having any of this. She is not in the mood to be hit on when all she can think about is Fitz. She scans the room for him as the man keeps talking to her, and she spots him.

He's talking to a woman. A tall, dark haired, beautiful woman. While she knows that he's obviously not into her-he has a girlfriend, after all-she still can't help but feel jealous. A part of her just expected him to be watching her all night, pining after what they used to have. But that's obviously not Fitz, not anymore.

"Hmm?" the man hums, trying to get her attention.

She shakes out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was asking if I could buy you drink."

"It's an open bar," she states, annoyed.

This guy was definitely trying way too hard.

"Hah, right. Well, I could always go over and grab you one?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

Please. Anything to get him away from her.

"Don't you dare move, gorgeous."

"Wouldn't think of it."

The second he turns around and heads to the bar, she disappears from the area and walks out into the hall.

* * *

Fitz is mingling with the crowd, everyone eager to speak to the former president after his speech. He looks over and sees Olivia talking to a guy, a guy who looks like he's trying rather hard to get her attention.

He instantly feels anger and jealously. He knows he has no right to. He has Vanessa, he's happy with her. Their relationship is strong and normal, but being around Olivia and the energy he feels around her...he can't shake it. He misses her. He knows deep down in his heart that he still loves her too. No matter what he tries to tell himself, he knows he will never be over Olivia Pope.

A woman approaches him, as he instantly takes note of her beauty. She's practically throwing herself at him, which is something he's used to, but he tries his best to turn her down.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend."

His mind instantly goes back to Olivia. He knows he needs to talk to her about what happened earlier, about a lot of things actually. So many things were left unsaid between them. He feels weak around her, but yet so alive. His head is screaming at him, saying "You idiot! She broke your heart! She always does!" but his heart is saying something different.

He looks to the spot where she last was, flirting with that guy. He sees the creep walk towards the bar just as Olivia darts out of the room. What happened? Is she okay? He needs to know and he needs to talk to her.

He follows her out of the reception area and into the hallway. He sees her taking deep breaths, almost as if she was hyperventilating.

"You're okay Olivia. Breathe. You can do this. You're fine," she says to herself.

Seeing her like this worries him yet makes him smile.

"Liv? You okay?"

She looks over at him, startled.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air."

"Was that creep bothering you?"

Hah! He was jealous. Looks like she still knows him a little bit.

"No, just very assertive."

"Okay good. I was worried."

"Why? You looked like you were in good company," she snaps.

She's happy that he obviously still cares, but all these mixed signals when he has a girlfriend is starting to get to her.

"What do you mean why?" He says, answering the second part of her statement.

"Why do you care? You have a girlfriend, you're happy. Don't worry about me."

His voice gets very deep and stern. "I will never not worry about you."

"It's not your job anymore!"

"It's not a job, it's a reflex! It's a habit. I still care about you and will always care about you. What happens to you will continue to concern me until the day I die."

"Is that right?"

She's starting to get defensive and her voice is getting angrier.

"Of course."

"Well in that case, where were you when I lost my father and Jake this past year?"

He's taken aback. He didn't even think that she would bring that up.

"I didn't hear a word from you! I sat on my couch chugging wine, wishing and hoping that you would call me and at least offer some kind of condolences, but I got nothing. I know you hated my father and you wanted him dead, I get that. You were the one person I wanted and needed to talk to, but you didn't care. You couldn't even check on me to see if I was okay. He killed Jake…"

"And where were you when my son was murdered by Tom because of your father?" He interrupts.

The anger in his voice scares her. "You hopped on a plane and went clear across the world with Jake. You didn't give a shit about me. I needed you more than anything in the world, and you left me. No calls, no letters, nothing! I'm sorry that your father killed Jake, but whose fault is that, huh?"

Really? He was going to pull this bull shit again?

"I dare you bring that up," she says quietly.

"It's the truth, Olivia. If you wouldn't have let your father out of prison, everything that happened would have never happened! Jake would still be alive, Rowan would still be in prison, and we…"

"Would still be together?" She finishes for him. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"We could've been something, hell we _were_ something, but you threw that away! And here you are, being... _you_ , and...I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who loves me and cares for me and doesn't run away when things get hard."

Her heart starts racing, her blood starts boiling, and tears develop in her eyes. She can't do this. Not right now. Not at Abby's rehearsal dinner. She turns to walk away as he grabs her arm.

"Let go of me. I'm done talking."

"Of course. When the going gets tough, Olivia gets going."

"You don't have the right to talk to me anymore, okay? You don't have the right to care, to get jealous, to almost kiss me when you have a girlfriend! I've tried acting normal and to get along with you and you have done nothing but flirt with me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Olivia. Like I told you once before, I'm sorry I can't control my erections around you, but..."

She slaps him.

"You're an asshole!" she yells. "You used me! You think just because your girlfriend isn't here but I am means that you can toy with my emotions."

"You want to talk about toying with emotions? That's all you ever did with me! I did so much for you and you used me! You only wanted me when you needed something. You left me when I needed you the most, you would push me away and take me back whenever you wanted to. You messed me up, Olivia. I've been toyed with for so long and I'm done. I am happy. I'm sorry for almost kissing you, it won't happen again."

She puts her head down in defeat and tries to hold back the tears.

"I can't believe that I even thought there would be a chance for us again," she whispers.

"You thought there would be a chance for us?"

"I'm such a terrible person, right? It's all my fault. Everything's my fault. I know that, okay? I've known that for the past two years. I'm messed up too, Fitz. Now leave me alone. It's Abby's weekend and I definitely don't want to spend it fighting with you."

"Fine with me."

Olivia walks back into the reception hall and sees everyone staring at her, including Abby and Leo. She realizes that everyone had just heard the screaming match between the two of them.

"I'm….I'm so sorry."

Olivia turns around and runs back out, right past Fitz. Fitz is confused until he walks into the hall and sees what made Olivia leave.

Abby glares at Fitz, running out to chase after her friend.

"Olivia! Olivia, wait up!"

"No Abby! I'm fine. I'm sorry our fight interrupted your party. Go back and have fun."

Abby catches up to Olivia and grabs her hand. "Not when my best friend is upset."

Olivia starts crying, Abby pulling her into her arms. "He's right. Everything is my fault."

"It's not, Liv. You both made mistakes. He's just as much to blame for everything that happened."

"It's…my fault…that Jake is dead," she chokes out, crying in between each word.

"It's not. Rowan killed him. That's on Rowan."

"But I let him out. Instead of marrying Fitz or finding some other away, I let my father out of prison."

"He's your father. As big of a monster as he was, he still gave you life. You were worried about him, someone was out to kill him, and you did what you thought was best."

"He didn't care. He didn't think about me. I sat in my apartment every damn night crying, hoping he would call me. He never did. He didn't care."

Abby sighs. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you this, but there's something you should know."

"What, Abby? What is it?"

"You wonder why Fitz and I got so close? I…God Liv…"

"What? Tell me."

"About a month or so after you left, I needed to speak to him about a matter going on in Syria. I had scheduled a meeting with him, but Lauren said he hadn't been to the Oval in hours. I knew something wasn't right. We were so busy that day and I knew that there was no way he wouldn't be on top of it. The Secret Service hadn't seen or heard from him either, so I knew he didn't leave the White House. He had been spending a lot more time on the Truman Balcony after you left, way more than usual. He even started doing a lot of his work out there, but that's not important. I opened the door to the balcony and I…I found him laying there, unconscious."

" _No. No, no, no, no, no. Not again. Twice he tried to kill himself? No."_

"I panicked. I bent down and saw he wasn't breathing, so I called Cyrus who called a special doctor, while I performed CPR on him. He was down for so long. Thankfully, after about a half an hour of CPR, he started breathing again and we secretly got him to a hospital. How no one found out about it, I don't know, but it was a miracle. There was a note beside him, addressed to you. I read it to him in the hospital, trying to make sense of what he did. He felt like without you, he had nothing. He knew his presidency was going to be up soon and Karen was off to college and Mellie had Teddy. He felt like he had nothing to live for. However, he felt like since he somehow managed to survive, there was something he was meant to do, some reason he was still alive. He realized that if he was going to live, he was going to have to learn to live without you. I pretty much became his body guard, his sponsor, his…friend. Until Teddy got sick and he met Vanessa, of course. You don't know how many times he picked up the phone to call you. I would sit with him and listen to him as he tried to talk himself out of calling you. He did call you one night. You answered, but he hung up. He didn't know what to say. He heard you were seeing Jake again, and he thought that maybe it was the two of you that were destined to be together. Then Rowan…"

Olivia starts crying even harder.

"He wanted to call you Liv. He really did. But the pain of hearing your voice, knowing that you were all alone, he couldn't bare it. A part of him also was fed up with how you treated him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner. Truth is, I didn't know how and I didn't want to break my promise to him. He thought about you every night. He blamed himself for a lot of things and he thought you were better off without him, while also believing that he may be better off without you. You know he will always love you, regardless of Vanessa. That man doesn't know life without you. You're his drug, and he's been going through withdrawals for a very long time. Seeing you this weekend, which he knew was inevitable…he's been preparing himself for it. This is as hard on him as it is on you. You hurt him, Liv. That man loved you with every ounce of his being, but you always did something to mess it up. I'm not defending him or saying he did nothing wrong, but just know that you're not the only one hurting here."

Olivia cries and cries in Abby's arms, as Leo walks out.

"Abs? I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the speeches."

"Leo, I'm…"

"No. Let's go. I'm fine."

"Olivia, I am not letting you go in there looking like that and especially not after hearing about what I just told you. Go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Olivia pulls her into a tight embrace. "Thank you Abby, for everything."

"Of course."

Abby and Leo walk back into the reception hall as Olivia wipes her tears. She smooths out her dress and walks outside to her rental car. She gets in and drives. She passes the hotel that she's staying at and just keeps on driving, not even realizing it.

Her subconscious, however, knows exactly where she's going.

* * *

 _Thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just want to say ya'll are amazing! Truly thankful._

* * *

She walks into the house, _their_ house, and takes it all in. She closes her eyes, memories flooding back to her.

" _When it looked like there was a chance for us, I brought the land and I had it built. I couldn't really be mayor, but you can make jam. And there are bedrooms for lots of kids. This was going to be you and me raising a family and growing old together in this house. It was supposed to be our house, Livvie. And I just wanted you to see it at least once - at least once before I sell it. I wanted you to see the dream."_

" _Don't sell the house…not yet."_

She starts crying again. This was not the weekend she envisioned. She was here to celebrate her best friend's wedding. It was supposed to be a relaxing, fun, and amazing time. But here she was, an hour away from Montpelier, at her and Fitz's house, all alone.

He tried to kill himself, again. He _did_ kill himself, he was just lucky to be brought back to life. Why? Why did he always think that that was the best option whenever she left? She knew the break up was bad, but she didn't know that it was that bad. When they broke up, she had thought they came to an understanding-that maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

" _We tried."_

She wanders around the houses, paying close attention to every detail.

" _You liked me unavailable."_

That couldn't have been further from the truth. She truly wanted to be with him. She wanted to be married to him and have kids with him. She wanted Vermont and she wanted to make jam. Living in the White House, however, was suffocating. Mellie was right.

Fitz started treating her like she was ornamental, just like Mellie. He moved her in to punish her for Rowan. He proposed to her to solve a problem. The White House wasn't their dream, and he didn't realize that. He was a different person in the White House. Sure things changed after she let Rowan out. She understood why he treated her so badly. But she refused to be Mellie, she refused to be ornamental. She didn't want to live in Fitz's shadow, and so long as she stayed in the White House, she always would.

She starts to think about what happened tonight, their fight. Did she really expect him to call her and console her when she didn't do the same for him? That thought never even crossed her mind. She was being selfish. She blamed him for so many things, but never stepped back to look at the fact that she was usually the one to blame.

She is now upstairs looking around, when she hears a clutter downstairs.

" _Shit. What if someone broke in?"_ she panics to herself.

She slowly walks down the stairs, trying to see if she can see anyone. She doesn't want to announce that she's there. A surprise attack would better her chances. She hears another noise, this time realizing it's a bunch of things being thrown to the ground. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees the intruder.

"Fitz?"

Fitz jumps, startled.

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Could you? Cause last time I checked, _I_ owned this house."

The emphasis on the word "I" hits her hard.

"You're right. It is _your_ house. Excuse me while I exit _your_ house. Sorry for intruding."

She starts walking to door, as Fitz sighs. "Livvie, wait."

She stops dead in her tracks, but doesn't turn around.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting with you. It hurts too much."

"I agree," she chokes out.

He starts walking around, glancing around the house.

"Can you believe it's been almost five years since we were last here? I had hoped that we would have spent Christmas here that year, not…"

"Breaking up? Yeah, same here."

She turns around and looks at him, staring into his eyes.

He can tell by the look in her eyes that she's seeing him differently. She wants to say something, he knows it.

"What," he states, not a question.

"What do you mean what?"

"There's something you have to say, so say it."

"Ab…Abby told me…"

"Damn her," he whispers.

She walks closer to him, her heart pounding. "Why?"

"I didn't think I could live without you."

"And now?"

They walk towards each other, slowly.

"That's not fair, Liv. I told you all we needed was time and you…you left me."

"You didn't fight for me," she whispers.

"I always fight for us, Olivia! Always. I was waiting for you to fight for once. I kept waiting for you to come back, to at least talk to me. But no, for a whole freaking year and a half, I got nothing. I lost everything. Then I met Vanessa and it started to hurt less. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I truly am. I just wanted us to be together so bad that I thought moving you in would solidify things. I knew you were more than just an ornamental girlfriend. I knew you wanted more than to take on First Lady like responsibilities, but that was out of my control. You kept blaming me because we didn't have enough time, but you're the one that made us public. You went in front of those cameras and confessed to being my mistress and to being in love with me. You did that! I was ready to let you go in order to spare you from that kind of life, but you made the decision to go public. Everything went downhill so damn fast. Maybe I was punishing you a little bit for your dad, but that was also me fighting for us. I have made so many mistakes with you, I know that. But you can't keep blaming me for everything. You're the one that always runs when I fight like hell to keep us together."

"I've lost everything these past two years. First you, then Jake, then my dad. I…I've missed you so much. I've tried to tell myself that if you loved me, you would come back to me. But I guess maybe I should've reached out to you. Maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament. Maybe…"

"We'd be together. Not anymore Liv. I can't put myself through that pain anymore. I have spent the past couple of years trying to tell myself that I was better off without you, or that you were better off without me. I've been with Vanessa and have stayed with her, even though I know I will never love her the way that I love you. I believe in fate and I believe that fate brought us together this weekend. But Vanessa is very important to me and she's...a good woman. I can't hurt her. Not for you."

Olivia's heart sinks. What does she expect though? She realizes now just how much she has hurt him. But if they are airing everything out and putting everything on the table, she knows she has to tell him about the abortion. She can't keep it from him any longer. Two years has been long enough.

"While we're putting everything on the table right now, there's something you don't know. Something that made me stay away from you this long. I don't think you could ever forgive me."

"Olivia, I just want to put the past in the past. We've both made mistakes. We've both been in the wrong. But, I just want to move on."

"No!" she yells. "No. I have to tell you, even though I know you'll never want to look at me again."

"I don't want to hear what you have to tell me. I just want to move on. Let's put everything to rest."

"Fitz, you don't understand. I have to tell you this. It's been all I've thought about for two years and you deserve to know. You _need_ to know."

He doesn't say anything, urging her to continue.

"I…I had an abortion."

He steps away from her, his eyes widening.

"The day we broke up. That's why I wasn't at that dinner. I was...terminating my pregnancy."

Fitz stares at her, not even knowing what to say. Should he yell? Scream? Keep calm? So many different emotions were running through him.

" _She was pregnant with my baby."_

" _But she killed it, dumb ass."_

" _That's why she pushed me away."_

" _It was a childish move. She should've told me."_

"Fitz? Say something."

"You…I…I don't even know where to start. How far along were you?"

"About 4 or 5 weeks. I didn't even know. I was drinking that morning and had been since I got pregnant. Mellie started her filibuster on Planned Parenthood and it made me realize that I had missed my period. I went to the doctors to get checked, 'cause we all know the accuracy of home pregnancy tests aren't very conclusive, and she told me I was pregnant."

"You didn't think to tell me? Call me?"

His voice is getting louder and angrier.

"I…I couldn't. I had thought about everything that had been happening the past couple of weeks and how you had been treating me. I thought about what the papers and tabloids would say about _our_ baby. I wasn't ready. _We_ weren't ready."

"I was ready! I've been ready since the day I met you. How many times had we talked about starting a family and living here? I wanted nothing more than to have a baby with you, but you…you took that away from me? You didn't even have the decency to tell me? Were you that miserable with me that you didn't think I deserved to know I was going to have another kid?"

"Don't you dare make this about you. Yes, it was your baby. Yes, I understand why you're upset. But it is _my_ body! _I'm_ the one that would have been slandered, _I_ would've looked like an opportunistic whore, _I_ was the one that was being treated like shit by her boyfriend. I wasn't ready for a family! I wasn't ready to share you yet. We had barely gotten time ourselves, thanks to Sally. Now all the sudden there was a baby in the mix and I couldn't do it. I panicked. I've been carrying that secret around with me for almost two years now! I have told no one, not even Abby! I have wept for our baby, I have missed our baby. I've thought about holding it in my arms and you kissing me on the head and then doing the same to it. I…I wanted it, Fitz. I really did. But we just weren't ready. I made a decision, a decision that I'm still thankful that I got to have, thanks to your ex-wife. I…I'm sorry. But don't act like an advocate for life when you've tried to commit suicide twice!"

His blood starts to boil, she can see it on his face. His teeth clenches and he gets in her face.

"How dare you throw that in my face? You put all of this on yourself! You keep blaming me and blaming me and blaming me, but it's you! Don't you get that? You're a smart woman, Olivia. And don't blame us not having time on Sally. Yeah I was pissed as hell that she outed us, but you are the one that went in front of those tabloids and said yes. I was prepared to let you go and rededicate myself to my wife, ex-wife. But you went and said yes. You went on national television and told the world that you were in love with me. That was you! So don't even get pissed off because we didn't have enough time."

"It was going fine until you started treating me the way you did. You said that I only wanted you because you were unavailable, when that was the furthest thing from the truth. I didn't know what you were like 24-7. For us, it was all sunshine and rainbows and sex. I didn't get to see the other side to you, the real, at home Fitz. And I didn't like what I saw. You were mean and self-absorbed and jealous. Especially after what happened with my father. I made a mistake and I owned up to it, but you held me captive in that house like a prisoner! You treated me just like you treated Mellie. That's why I left. We've both made so many mistakes. We usually always got through it but we…."

"We gave up. We didn't fight for each other. I think we knew that we gave it our best and it just didn't work. But I was willing to make it work. I was willing to fight through it, but you left."

"I think if you weren't president, we could've had a real chance. Living here, having babies, growing old together. It could've worked. But the White House is…"

"A plague. It ruins people's lives. It destroys relationships and pushes people over the edge and…it ruined us."

"We're ruined," she whispers.

They both sit down on the couch in silence. Neither knew what to say to each other.

"You didn't sell the house," she announces, trying to ease the quiet.

"I...I couldn't. I tried. I sat down with a realtor and discussed selling it. I was so close to signing the papers, but I just couldn't do it."

"I'm glad you didn't. You should move here with you girlfriend."

He scoffs at the idea. "There is no way in hell I am living in this house with anyone but you."

"Then sell it, Fitz. If you're never going to live in it, sell it. What's the point of holding onto something that's not there anymore?"

"Do you really believe that there's nothing here anymore?"

He looks at her with sex hungry eyes. She knows that look all too well.

"Fitz, you have a girlfriend. We can't do this."

"You're right, I have a girlfriend. I am happy with my girlfriend. I am mad as hell at you right now."

"Then I'll leave."

She gets up but he grabs her hand.

"You didn't let me finish. Sit down."

She does as she is told. "I'm mad as hell at you right now, but the desire I feel for you, it's consuming me. I shouldn't be thinking about you, I shouldn't be sitting here right now, but I can't walk away. You...you killed our baby, Olivia."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it right. I know you can never forgive me, and I don't blame you."

He slowly scoots over to her, resting his hand on her thigh. Her heart is racing, but her body is instantly turned on just by his touch. She is crying softly, as he reaches up and wipes her tears away with his thumb. He hesitantly draws himself towards her lips, gently brushing them with his.

He backs away, staring into her eyes. He can sense the passion, the desire burning.

"Fitz, what about Vanessa? What about everything that was said? We shouldn't be doing this."

"I...I can't stop myself. Can you?"

"No," she breathes.

That's all he needs to hear before crushing his mouth to hers once again, this time so intense it sends shock waves throughout her body.

Their make out turns into a passionate frenzy, as he picks her up and takes her upstairs to _their_ bedroom.

* * *

Olivia awakes the next morning after having the best sleep she has had in a very long time. She feels refreshed, happy, and whole again. She goes to slink her arm over Fitz, but is disappointed to find that there's no one there. She quickly sits up and looks around the room-nothing.

She puts on her dress, it being the only thing she had to wear, and walks downstairs. Once again-nothing.

She realizes that Fitz is gone and that the two of them had just had a one night stand.

* * *

 _So I was really unsure about this chapter. I know many of you may be upset that he gave into her, but I think we all know no matter what happens, there will always be that spark and connection between them two. Fitz has never been able to control himself around her._

 _So with that being said, what did you all think?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so so sorry for not updating the past couple of days! It's almost finals week so school is getting kinda hectic and I had a little spell of writer's block. But I hope you are all still with me!_

 _Also, for those of you who keep asking; Yes, Olitz is end game. It's just can't happen in a couple chapters._

 _I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

Olivia walks into the hotel at ten in the morning, obviously wearing the same dress that she had on the night before. She hoped to God that she wouldn't run into anyone from the rehearsal dinner, especially Abby. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying the whole car ride back to the hotel.

Fitz left her. He actually left her. He was the one that initiated everything while she tried to talk him out of it, but then he's the one that leaves? She knows he must be feeling guilty right now, hell even she does. But it's just so damn hard for the two of them to keep their hands off of each other.

" _I may not be able to control my erections around you…"_

That doesn't give him the right to use her like that. Does it? Does she deserve it?

She walks over to the elevator and presses the button to take her up. She's waiting for it to come to the main floor, when the doors open. What she sees stops her heart.

There, in the elevator, is a 5'7, brown haired, blue eyed, beautiful woman with her arms draped around Fitz. She can feel vomit coming up her throat, but she does her best to chuck it down.

Once Fitz takes his eyes off of the woman, he sees Olivia and practically chokes on air.

"Olivia, hi."

Tears are filling her eyes. Fitz and the woman step off of the elevator, Olivia doesn't get on.

The woman is glancing back and forth between Fitz and Olivia, confused as to what's happening.

"Is this a friend of yours, Fitzgerald?"

Fitzgerald? Really? Olivia decides it's best to speak up in order to not cause any issues.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. And no, Fitz and I aren't really friends these days."

"I'm Vanessa. Fitzgerald's girlfriend. Wait, you're not…Olivia Pope, are you?"

Olivia blushes, but her heart stops at the same time.

"She is, yes dear. She's also here for Leo and Abby's wedding."

"Huh, small world. Well it was very nice to meet you Olivia. If you don't mind, we're going to head to the pool. I guess we'll see you at the wedding?"

Olivia looks at Fitz, who looks like he is both panicking and apologetic.

"Of course! You two have fun!"

"Oh we will."

Fitz and Vanessa walk hand in hand down the hallway to the pool.

She can't believe it. She presses the up button on the elevator again and heads to her room, trying her best to hold her tears in. Once she enters the room, the dam breaks loose.

Of course she knew she would be seeing Vanessa. That was inevitable. But she never in a million years thought it would be less than 24 hours after her and Fitz had amazingly passionate sex.

Her heart is breaking. The realization that Fitz not only used her for sex, but also doesn't want her back, is hitting her hard. But once again, what does she expect? She did the same thing to him with Jake. She put Fitz through hell. She ran every single time the going got tough. But she knows he still loves her, at least she thinks he does. She wants nothing more to be his again. Everything is out in the open. The abortion, why she felt the way she did and why he felt the way he did. It was all out. They could move on, couldn't they?

There's a knock on her door, as she quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks out the peep hole and is happy to see Abby's face. She opens the door and lets her friend in.

"Olivia? What's wrong? Where have you been? I came by earlier to check on you after what happened at the rehearsal dinner and you weren't here. And coincidentally, neither was Fitz. Spill."

"I don't want to burden you. It's your wedding day. You shouldn't have to worry about me. You should be getting ready to marry the man of your dreams."

"It's only ten. We don't have to be at Leo's parents' house until two. Now talk to me. You've obviously been crying judging by how red and puffy your eyes are. What happened last night?"

"Fitz and I…slept together."

"What?! But…what about Vanessa?"

"I told him that! I tried to talk some sense into him, but we…we just couldn't stop ourselves. But then he left before I even woke up. I just got back about ten or so minutes ago and he steps off the elevator with Vanessa. It was the most awkward and heartbreaking moment of my life."

"You really do still love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But he said that there's no chance for us. We told each other what we've been feeling the past two years and why things happened, but he said that he was staying with Vanessa. He then precedes to kiss me and one thing led to another, and now we're here. He's with Vanessa and I'm all alone."

"You don't have to be though. Fitz still loves you. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. What he's doing isn't right, no. But I think the ball is in your corner. You need to win him back. Talk to him, apologize, do whatever. I know that there's hope for you two. You just have to prove that you're in this and that you're not going to run."

"I won't. Being without him the past two years have been so lonely and dull and…terrible. I can't live without him. I want to be married to him and have babies and live in Vermont. I want him, Abby. All of him."

"Then go get him! He's only pressing himself onto Vanessa so hard because he's trying to convince himself that he's happy and that he doesn't need you. But he does. You two just need to talk everything out. You don't have to worry about Mellie or the White House anymore. You could have an actual shot."

"You're right. I have to be the bigger person here. I have to prove to him that I'm in this for the long hull."

"Yes! Thank you! I'm so proud of you, Liv. Seriously. Now the only question is how…"

* * *

After seeing Olivia, things were somewhat awkward for Fitz and Vanessa. He knew there was something she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut.

Seeing Olivia while having Vanessa wrapped around him broke his heart. He hated doing that to her, no matter how bad he thought she deserved it. Seeing the look in her eyes completely tore him apart. He can't stand to see her upset.

He feels extremely guilty about what happened. He cheated on Vanessa. He vowed to himself that he would never cheat on another woman after Mellie, but he can't control himself around Olivia. He hated leaving her this morning after such an amazing, nostalgic night with her. However, thoughts of Vanessa kept filling his head. His mind kept calling him terrible names, which started driving him crazy.

He tried to go downstairs and take his mind off it, even walking through the orchard. But the voices wouldn't leave his head.

Then Taylor from the hotel called and told him that Vanessa had shown up to surprise him. She wasn't allowed upstairs without Fitz's permission. So he did what he had to do.

He went upstairs, smiled at the beautiful Olivia Pope sleeping in _their_ bed, kissed her head, and left.

He regretted it ever since. Especially now that he's sitting here with his amazing, caring girlfriend and all he can think about is Olivia.

"Fitzgerald? Fitzgerald?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry dear. I just zoned out a little bit."

"Does this have anything to do with Olivia? I hate being one of those jealous, possessive girlfriends, but it's just been so awkward since we saw her this morning."

"I know it has, and I'm sorry. It's just been weird seeing her this weekend. We haven't spoken in two years and then suddenly she's here and in the same hotel as me."

"Yeah about that. Why didn't you tell me that she was staying in the same hotel as you?"

"Because there were more important things for you to be worrying about than my ex-girlfriend."

"But still. She's beautiful, and smart, and kind of a bad ass, and…I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Ness. I really am. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal."

"How is it not? The whole world knew how in love the two of you were. You called me Liv on accident for the first two months we dated. You still have dreams about her. I know that because I hear you calling her name in your sleep. I know that what you two had was special, so how can I compete with that?"

"Why didn't you ever talk to me about this before?"

"I didn't think I had anything to worry about anymore. You two haven't spoken in years. And now…"

He wraps her in his arms and pulls her close. "Now we're just here for a friend's wedding. That's it. I'm with you now. I'm happy."

"Do you love me?"

The question shakes him to his core. They had been dating for a year, but neither one had taken the initiative of saying those three, sacred words.

"Because I love you. I'm in love with you, Fitzgerald Grant. But I need to know if you love me back. If you don't now, I don't think you ever will. I think you will always carry a torch for Olivia and I will never be good enough for you. So tell me, do you love me?"

"I…Vanessa, I want to say yes so bad. I really do. But, I…I don't."

She turns to walk away when he grabs arm. "That doesn't mean I won't. You just have to give me some time. That's all."

Inside he is yelling at himself.

 _"Why are you fighting for Vanessa when you still love Olivia, you idiot? Why do you still love Olivia, you idiot?"_

So many different thoughts were running through his head.

"It's been a year! We're not getting any younger and I can't keep waiting for you to get over Olivia Pope. I know you still love her. I know that you'll probably never love me, or anyone for that matter, as much as you love her. This has been the best year of my life. You've been through so much and I've tried to help heal you, but…I think Olivia is the only one that can."

"Listen. No, getting over Olivia hasn't been easy. And yes, there is always going to be a part of me that will always love her. But we didn't work. We tried and we failed."

" _Stop lying to yourself,"_ his head is saying.

"We're different people now. I'm with you and you are so great. You have healed me in so many ways and I will never be able to thank you for that. You have been a God sent to me and to Teddy. I do love you, Vanessa. Can I say I'm in love with you? Not yet. But please, just give me some time."

 _"Why ask for time when you know no amount of time in the world can get you over Olivia?"_

"I…I don't know."

"I'll prove to you that I don't have feelings for her anymore, okay? I'll prove to you that you're the one I want."

* * *

After her talk with Abby, Olivia decides to go to Fitz's room to talk to him. It was now or never. She stands in front of his door and takes a deep breath. This was it. This was her fighting for him, for _them_. She can do this.

She lifts her hand to knock, when she hears Fitz and Vanessa talking.

" _I didn't think I had anything to worry about anymore. You two haven't spoken in years. And now…"_

 _He wraps her in his arms and pulls her close. "Now we're just here for a friend's wedding. That's it. I'm with you now. I'm happy."_

His words hit her like a ten ton truck. He's happy. He doesn't want her. He loves Vanessa and what her and him shared the night before was just pure sex.

She runs back into her room and slams the door, crying harder than she had this morning. She was ready to fight for him. She thought that's what he wanted. But no, he just wanted her body. He wanted one last romp in the hay with her.

Fitz didn't want her anymore and that new knowledge, hearing him say it, was completely destroying her.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Ideas? Let me know! Thank you for the continued support! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry about not updating for a week. On top of it being a crazy week at school, I had a double ear infection, a cold, and pink eye. I had no motivation to do anything and I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting._

 _I hope you are all still with me and have had a better week than I had! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Olivia was gathering everything to take with her to the Bergens' house. It was almost 1:30 and they had to be at the house by two. She's running around, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

Her mind is scrambled, thanks to the conversation between Fitz and Vanessa she overhead. But she can't think about that right now. She's the maid of honor and she wasn't about to do a lousy job.

She finishes grabbing everything she needs and heads downstairs.

There in the lobby was Fitz and Vanessa hanging all over each other again. The sight practically made her sick. Tyler and Will glance at Olivia and then put their head back down.

Olivia looks at Fitz and Vanessa and puts her head down, walking past them.

"Olivia!" Fitz yells, trying to get her attention.

She doesn't want to talk to him, she _can't_ talk to him. Not with his words to Vanessa running through her head.

"Olivia, wait!" He yells again.

She stops dead in her tracks and turns around. "I need to be getting to the house."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Leo's parents are sending over a limo for us and a couple other guests that are staying here."

"Oh, no that's okay. I can drive myself."

"The limo just pulled in. What's the point of driving separately?"

"Excuse me if I'm not too keen on the idea of being in the same vehicle as you."

Vanessa is watching their interaction. She sees the way Olivia is avoiding all eye contact with him. She also notices the change in his voice when he's speaking to her. Olivia is really just rubbing her the wrong way.

"Fitzgerald, if she doesn't want to ride with us, you can't make her."

"Exactly. Listen to your girlfriend, Fitz. I'm fine with driving myself."

The limo driver walks into the hotel, as Olivia is getting ready to leave.

"Hello everyone. I was sent here on behalf of the Bergen's to escort you all to the wedding site. They ask that everyone ride in the limo in an effort to save energy and space at their home. If you would all please follow me…"

"Looks like you have no choice," Fitz says as he grabs Vanessa's hand and walks past her.

Olivia was furious. Not only was she pissed about Fitz and Vanessa period, she was pissed that she now had to sit in a closed capacity with them. She takes a deep breath and walks out to the limo. They wait for about five minutes for the other guests to get in before they head over to the Bergens'.

On the inside, Olivia is sitting next to the window beside a woman and her husband while Fitz and Vanessa were further back into the limo.

"President Grant, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Parker. I'm a friend of Leo's."

"Nice to meet you, Parker."

Vanessa clears her throat, urging him to introduce her.

"Oh and this is my girlfriend, Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"You as well."

Olivia sits awkwardly in her seat, watching the two of them. They're holding hands and Vanessa has a huge smile on her face. As much as it kills her, you can really tell how much she loves him, which makes her wonder if that's how everyone saw the two of them when they were together.

Olivia pulls out her phone to distract herself.

"You're Olivia Pope, correct?" The woman sitting next to her asks while Fitz, Vanessa, and Parker continue to talk.

"I am, yes. And you are?"

"Emily. I'm a friend of the family."

"It is very nice to meet you."

Emily leans closer to her and whispers. "How awkward is it for you to be in here right now with the president and his girlfriend sitting right across from you?"

Olivia laughs, causing Fitz to look at her ever so slightly.

"It's…nothing I can't handle. But it is extremely awkward."

"I can only imagine. You know, I really rooted for you two when word was first leaked that you were having an affair. While I don't condone cheating, I think a lot of people could tell that it was way more than that between the two of you."

Olivia looks at Fitz and smiles. "Yeah, it really was."

Olivia and Emily chat the rest of the way to the wedding. The limo stops and everyone climbs out of the limo, Olivia going first.

"It was really nice talking with you. Maybe we can meet up at the reception and chat some more?"

"That would be great, Emily. Enjoy the wedding."

Olivia starts walking towards the house when Vanessa calls after her.

"Olivia!"

She turns around and sees who called her name. Fitz has a bewildered look on his face, having no idea what Vanessa is about to say.

"Umm, yes?"

"I just wanted to say good luck up there! I know how nerve-wracking being a maid of honor can be. Just know that Fitzgerald and I will be watching."

Fitz sees the look in Olivia's eyes, knowing she's about to say something.

"Ness, let's…"

"The only thing you should be watching is my best friend getting married to someone who makes her so so happy. You shouldn't be watching me, waiting for me to fail. But that's what you want, isn't it? To see the woman that your boyfriend was in love with fail miserably in front of the both of you? Don't worry Vanessa. I've got this handled. Enjoy the wedding with your beloved _Fitzgerald_."

Olivia walks away, angered as all hell. She knew Vanessa was trying to get to her, the deeper meaning behind what she said.

"Liv, stop!" she hears Fitz call after her.

Why is he chasing after her and not talking to his girlfriend?

"Olivia!" he yells.

"What?!" she yells back. "I have things to do! I have to be there for Abby!"

"What the hell was that back there? Huh? Vanessa was trying to be nice to you and you have to be rude to her like that?"

"She was being rude to me, Fitz! You may not be able to see that, but I can. And I couldn't control myself. I have too much on my plate to be worrying about you and your girlfriend! Now leave me alone."

"You don't have the right to get jealous! Or to yell at my girlfriend like that. I don't care how bad your life is, you don't get to take it out on her."

"I don't have a right? You left me this morning! You made love to me and then left. Then you want to spend the day with you girlfriend and act like nothing ever happened. So go, be with your girlfriend. You're happy. Just…forget about me."

She starts crying towards the end, making him want to wrap his arms around her. Damn he was so confused.

"Olivia…"

"No. All I ever did was cause you pain. I left you and took you back and left you again. I hurt you so many times and…you don't deserve that. You deserve someone that loves you as much as that woman does. So please…just let me go."

She runs off to the room where Abby, Leo's sister Megan, and Leo's mother Lori were getting ready.

"I can't let you go," he whispers.

"You okay, Fitzgerald?" Vanessa asks, walking up behind him.

"I was just…yelling at her for what she said to you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm a big girl. I'm fine. Come on, let's go take our seats."

* * *

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Abby asks when Olivia enters the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh you're not late dear! You are right on time!" Lori says, wrapping her in a hug.

"Liv, you sure?" Abby asks again.

"I'm sure. Now let's get you dressed."

After about eight to ten minutes of getting Abby into her dress and tying everything that needs to be tied, and another 10 to 15 minutes getting Olivia and Megan ready, it was almost time to start the ceremony.

"Abby, you just look absolutely beautiful. My Leo is a lucky man," Lori says.

"Thank you Mrs. Bergen, but I think I am the lucky one."

"Please honey, call me Lori."

"She's right Ab, you look absolutely amazing," Olivia adds.

"So do you! That dress looks amazing on you, but then again so does everything."

"Mom, dad just called and said they're almost ready."

Abby starts freaking out, in a good way. Olivia looks at her and sees tears in her eyes.

"Come on, no crying. You don't want to ruin your makeup."

"It's gonna happen. Might as well let it. Are we ready to do this?"

"The question is, are you ready?"

Lori and Megan smile at her in anticipation.

"I am. Let's go."

They all walk towards the kitchen, where a stain glass door leads to the huge yard in the back. The view was absolutely beautiful.

Lori walks out first and takes her seat next to her husband.

"Liv," Abby whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course. Let's go get you married."

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter! The action will definitely be picking up! Let me know what you thought!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So glad you're all still with me! We're getting down to the wire here and the action is definitely going to pick up! Hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Olivia walks down the aisle wearing a beautiful, lavender dress. It fits her curves perfectly and shows just the right amount of cleavage. As she gets closer to the front, she spots Fitz and Vanessa, his arm wrapped around her. She takes a deep breath and continues walking.

Fitz sees her, easily becoming breath-taken. She looks absolutely stunning. He can't take his eyes off of her, wishing he could be the one to take that dress off tonight.

" _Stop it. Your girlfriend is sitting right beside you."_

Vanessa looks at him, noticing that he hasn't taken his eyes off of Olivia since she got to the altar. The look in his eyes says it all. He's definitely not over her.

The music starts playing and Abby walks down the aisle, also looking as beautiful as ever. She gets to the altar, when Leo grabs her hand and walks her to the minister.

"You look absolutely radiant," he tells her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she says back to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now if anyone can think of any cause as to why they should not be united, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

No one says a word.

"Alright, let's begin…"

As much as Olivia tries to pay attention to the minister, she can't help but think of Fitz. She thinks about how this could've been them at one point. She wishes it could still be them, but he has Vanessa now. He's happy. He said so himself.

She glances over at him and notices that he's staring at her. Or maybe it's Abby. He smiles at her. Nope, it's definitely her. Shit.

"And now, Abby and Leonard will share their vows. Leonard, would you like to start?"

"Of course I would. Abigail Whelan, when I first met you, I knew I was in trouble. You didn't like me very much, and that was okay. I knew that you would grow to like me. I was going to make it happen one way or another. There were so many times that I regret working for Sally, but then I think about the fact that I would have never met you. When I first kissed you, I knew I was going to be doing it for the rest of my life. How I ended up being lucky enough to have you, I have no idea. But what I felt and still feel for you is something that I can't explain. That feeling is never going to go away. I love you so much and I am so lucky to have you. I will be by your side through the good times and the bad, and I will do my best to protect you from ever getting hurt. I am so so thankful to have you in my life, and to have you becoming my wife. I cannot wait to start this adventure with you. I love you, baby doll."

Leo's words play on rewind through Olivia's head.

" _What I felt and still feel for you is something that I can't explain…I will do my best to protect you from ever getting hurt."_

She realizes that she never protected Fitz. She always seemed to throw him in the line of fire. He's been hurt so many times, as has she, but she's never been there for him. She's always ran away, not protecting him.

Those same words are also running through Fitz's head. How he felt and still feels for Olivia is never going to go away. He knows that. No matter how many times he tries to tell himself he can get over her, that he doesn't love her anymore, it's never going to happen. He loves her. He needs her. He can't be without her.

His relationship with Vanessa is just a repeat of him and Mellie's. He can't and won't do that again.

"Leo, I…I don't know what I did to deserve a man like you. It's always been so hard for me to trust anyone, to let a man in. I had been hurt so many times before and treated like I was nothing. But you walked into my life and you turned it upside down. At first, you irritated the hell out of me and I thought you were a selfish, pompous ass. But it turns out that you were exactly what I needed. You have made me feel so alive and so special, something that I have never felt before. When I'm with you, there's no other place I'd rather be. You saved me. When I was broken, you put all the pieces back together. I love you so so much, and I cannot wait to be your wife."

Olivia zones out, thinking of nothing but Fitz and the times they shared together.

 _"Somewhere, in another life, another reality, we are married and we have four kids, and we live in Vermont, and I'm the mayor."_

 _"You are not resigning. I refuse to accept your resignation. You can't leave me. I'm not losing you again."_

 _"Something happens and you're the one I want to talk to."_

 _"Sit with me and watch me choose you. Watch me earn you."_

 _"This past year, I have learned only one thing. That I cannot exist without you. That I cannot breathe without you. That the man I am without you is - I'm nothing. I'm nothing. And you are everything. And I need you to give me another chance. I demand another chance. We're worth another chance."_

 _"My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me. You control me. I belong to you."_

" _A man who isn't president has options; a man who isn't president can divorce his wife; a man who isn't president can have a life … the life he wants; the life he has always wanted, with the woman he loves."_

 _"You're the most important person in my life. I can't just stop. Can you?"_

"By the power that's vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Leo, you may kiss your bride."

Leo pulls Abby into a huge kiss, while everyone cheers. Olivia cries as she watches her best friend kiss her new husband, and then looks over to Fitz. Fitz is clapping, as he looks over and makes eye contact with Olivia.

For a moment, the whole world stops. It's just the two of them standing so close, yet so far away, staring at each other. She knows she has to make her move. She can't hold it in any longer.

Vanessa turns to Fitz and kisses him hard, making Olivia almost physically ill. Abby and Leo turn to walk down the aisle, but Abby turns to speak to Olivia over her shoulder.

"If you don't make a move now, you might miss your chance completely. You can do this Liv. I believe in you."

Olivia gulps and smiles at her, as Leo and Abby walk down the aisle into the Bergens' house. She looks over at Fitz again, who's talking to Vanessa.

" _Come on, Olivia. You can do this. Just pull him aside and tell him how you feel."_

She takes a deep breath and walks over to where they're standing. Vanessa sees her coming and intertwines her fingers with Fitz's.

"Excuse me," Olivia interrupts.

"Yes?" Vanessa snaps back, obviously not wanting to put up with whatever she wanted.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Fitz for a moment?"

Fitz looks at Olivia, shocked.

"Mmm, I kind of do. I wouldn't have, if you wouldn't have treated me so poorly before the ceremony."

"I'm not going to argue you with you Vanessa. I need to speak to Fitz, whether you like it or not."

Vanessa looks at Fitz, urging him to turn her down.

"Fitzgerald? Would you like to speak with Olivia?"

"I…I would actually."

Vanessa almost gasps, teething with rage.

"Please don't be angry, Ness. It will only be a couple minutes."

"One, actually," Olivia intervenes.

"Fine. One minute," Vanessa agrees.

Olivia smiles, as she walks towards the house and Fitz follows. She's walking extremely fast, nervous for what she was about to do.

"Olivia, slow down. Are you okay?"

"I just…I need to talk to you. Some place quiet."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Liv. We both know what happens when we're in the same room alone with each other."

"I can promise you there won't be any funny business. I just have to get something off my chest."

They walk downstairs to the game room.

"Olivia, what is this about?"

"Us. I…I need you to just shut up and listen to what I have to say, okay?"

"But…"

"Fitz! Just listen!"

"Okay. I'm listening."

She takes a deep breath, tears automatically filling her eyes. This was it. No distractions. Just the two of them, alone, and him listening. She can do this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. I'm sorry for rigging the election, I'm sorry for conspiring with Mellie behind your back how many times, I'm sorry for resigning, I'm sorry for choosing my people over you. I'm sorry for my father and mother being who they are. I'm sorry for what my dad did to your son. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for screwing around with Jake and actually believing that I could love him more than you. I'm sorry for letting my father out of prison and I'm sorry for…killing our baby. I'm sorry for using you, for toying with your feelings, for giving up on us every single time you tried to fight. I'm sorry for every single thing. I was scared. I was messed up. Growing up with my parents, losing my mom at such a young age and my father shipping me off to boarding school…I never got to see what true love was like. I didn't know how to love someone the way that you loved me. I was scared that I wasn't going to be good at being a wife and a mother. I never had any role models. But I should've trusted you. I should've believed that together, we could do anything. I have made so many mistakes, granted so have you. But that's not important. I'm fucked up. I've fucked up. I'm supposed to fix problems when all I do is create them. I'm…I'm a mess. When I'm with you, however, I feel normal. I feel like I can be myself around you and that it's okay to not have all of your shit together. You're my best friend. I love you. I am so in love with you that it scares me. The past two years have been miserable without you. I know you're with Vanessa and I know that you're happy, but I believe that you still love me too. I promise that I will never run again. I am in this for the long haul. I want Vermont with you. I want babies with you. I want to make jam. I want you and me all day, every day for the rest of our lives. I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you. My whole life is you. I think that we can have a real shot at this, if it's still what you want. I promise you that I will protect you from ever getting hurt again. I love you so much, Fitzgerald Grant. If you still love me, if I am what you want, meet me at our house at seven. If not, I understand."

She turns to walk away when he grabs her arm.

"Seven 'o'clock," she repeats.

She walks out of the room and slams the door.

Fitz exhales, realizing that he's been holding his breath almost the entire time. His heart is pounding and his stomach has butterflies.

He now has a decision to make. Hell, there is no decision. He knows that. He wants Olivia. He's always wanted Olivia. Olivia is his past, present, and his future.

Now all he has to do is figure out a way to tell Vanessa that it's over between them...

* * *

 _Thoughts? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_This is probably one of my favorite chapters, ya'll! Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"That was definitely longer than one minute," Vanessa states coldly as Fitz approaches her back outside.

The reception is starting and everyone is mingling, dancing, and having a good time.

Fitz decides on not answering her, not knowing what to say.

"And you say nothing."

"What do you want me to say Vanessa? It was nothing."

Vanessa knows it wasn't just nothing, especially after she saw what looked to be Olivia crying just seconds before Fitz walked out. Did she try to get him back and he turned her down? God, she could only hope.

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?"

"Vanessa, stop. There's nothing to talk about."

"There obviously is if you're getting so angry about it. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing!" he yells, causing a few people to stop and stare at them.

She tries to release from his grasp, but he stops her.

"Let go of me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, okay? I just…don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. I'm not stupid, Fitz. Something happened in there and I want to know what."

"Ness, please. I…"

Fitz looks over and sees Olivia talking to a man at the bar. Really? After everything she just confessed to him?

"Dance with me," he says to Vanessa.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, dance with me."

She sighs and allows herself to be taken in his arms to start dancing. "Fine. But we're not done talking about this."

Olivia watches Fitz and Vanessa from the other side of the yard. She's standing at the bar, half tempted to get a little drunk. She can't tell what's going through Fitz's mind. She doesn't know if he's going to show up. The thought of what she's going to do if he doesn't….she doesn't want to think about it.

"You looked beautiful up there," a handsome man says to her as he approaches the bar area.

"Thank you," she simply says.

"I'm Parker." He holds his hand out to shake hers.

She looks over at Fitz and Vanessa again, and sighs. What the hell. A little jealously never killed nobody.

"Olivia."

"It's very nice to meet you. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I would love to."

He grabs her hand and guides her over towards the dancing area.

As Fitz and Vanessa are dancing, he sees Olivia walking towards them with that attractive man by her side.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Olivia."

"What would you like to know? I don't open myself up to people very easily."

"Just the basics, I guess. Where you from, what's your job, how many sexual partners have you had?"

She stops and stares at him at the last question. "Totally just kidding. I swear."

They both start laughing and begin dancing again.

"Well I'm from D.C., I fix other people's problems for a living, and…I'm actually a virgin."

This time he stops.

"Just kidding," she says with the biggest smile on her face.

"You almost got me there. Although there's no way I would believe a woman as beautiful as you could be a virgin."

By this time, they're almost dancing right beside Fitz and Vanessa, making Fitz very uncomfortable. He can hear everything that's being said and it's making him sick. To hear her getting along with someone so well, someone that's not him, makes him feel extremely jealous for the first time in a long time.

"Are you okay Fitzgerald?"

"I...I'm fine."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. She's definitely had enough of this Olivia and Fitz game of tug of war.

"Olivia," Parker whispers.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that President Grant is dancing right beside us? How awesome is that?"

"Depends on what your definition of awesome is."

"Do you mind if I introduce myself?"

"N-no. Knock yourself out."

Parker stops dancing and turns to Fitz. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir. But I just wanted to tell you how big of a fan I am."

Fitz and Vanessa stop dancing, as Fitz looks at Olivia and smirks.

"Thank you…."

"Parker, Parker Jacobs."

"Well thank you, Parker. It's always nice meeting people who don't hate me and wish I had never been president."

They all laugh, as Olivia just stands there awkwardly. Vanessa glances over at her, not even realizing that she was there before. Now she knows what Fitz was acting so weird.

"You did so many great things for our country, sir. In my book, you're the best president we've had in decades."

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me. Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend Vanessa."

Fine, Olivia. Two can play that game.

"How do you do ma'am?" He shakes her hand. "Excuse me, I'm being rude. This is my lovely and beautiful dance partner, Olivia."

No one introduces themselves, they just stand there. Fitz and Olivia stare at each other, the desire burning.

"Well it looks like you're a very lucky man, Parker. You two enjoy your evening."

"You too, sir. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt you. Have a good night."

Fitz and Vanessa start dancing again, as do Olivia and Parker. Vanessa moves them both a little further away from Olivia.

"He's so cool!" Parker exclaims.

"Yeah, he's something alright."

* * *

"Is he a lucky man, Fitz?"

"Oh come on, Vanessa. I couldn't be rude about it."

"I've had enough dancing for now. I'm going to go grab a drink."

"Would you like me to join you?"

"No. I'm capable of doing it myself."

Vanessa walks away, Olivia watching and smiling on the inside. As much as she hates being the other woman once again, she knows that Fitz and her are end game. But she still can't read Fitz. Was he going to meet her at the house? Was he going to stay with Vanessa?

Fitz walks towards their assigned table and sits down by himself. How was he going to break up with Vanessa? When should he do it? Should he do it?

" _Yes, Fitz. You love Olivia. And it's not fair to Vanessa."_

"Here. I got you a scotch," Vanessa says as she sits down beside him and hands him his drink.

"Thank you."

"Are we going to talk about what happened between you two now?"

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I see how the two of you are between each other. You breathe in sync. You still love her and she obviously still loves you."

Well, she opened the can of worms. Maybe this was the time to do it.

"Actually Vanessa, there is something that I have to talk to you about. I..."

He's interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. He looks over to see Olivia and Parker standing at the table.

"Looks like we're assigned to the same table," Olivia says as her and Parker sit down.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vanessa whispers.

"A coincidence, I'm sure," Fitz states.

"Isn't the maid of honor supposed to sit at the same table as the bride and groom?" Vanessa snaps.

"Leo and Abby decided not to do that. They have their own table up front. I guess they are allowed to do whatever they want at _their_ wedding. Who would have thought?"

Fitz kind of laughs to himself, liking how spunky and smart Olivia is being.

"Don't mind me for saying this, but do you all know each other? I'm sensing some major hostility going on," Parker says, stating the obvious.

Vanessa looks over at him. "You must not watch too much television, do you? Or read the papers?"

"Yeah, no. Not really. I'm not a big fan of the media."

"Well…" Vanessa starts.

Fitz and Olivia take a deep breath, preparing themselves for what Vanessa is going to say.

"President Grant and Olivia are former lovers."

Parker's head whips over to Olivia, as she sinks down into her seat.

" _You're_ Olivia Pope?"

"I thought you didn't read the paper or watch TV?" Fitz asks, with a smart tone in his voice.

The way that Parker was now looking at Olivia, like she had the plague or something, pissed him off to the max.

"I don't. But standing in line at grocery stores and seeing the headlines on the tabloids…I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"Don't feel foolish, Parker. The only thing you should feel foolish about is allowing yourself to associate with a woman that sleeps with married men."

Fitz and Olivia both look at Vanessa, astonished as to what she said. Fitz is furious.

"Vanessa, enough," he says, sternly.

"No. It's not enough. This woman broke your heart. She weaseled her way into your bed while you were married, broke your marriage up, toyed with your emotions how many times, and then left you. How can you sit here and defend her? She's a snake. She's poison. She ruined you. I'm not going to sit here and keep quiet when I know how much she hurt you."

Parker slowly stands up. "I don't mean to be rude, but I…I must be going. It was an honor to meet you President Grant."

He walks away, leaving the three of them alone. Olivia is sitting with her head down, knowing everything Vanessa said was true.

"Look, she can't even defend herself because she knows it's true."

"Vanessa!" Fitz yells, as clinks upon a glass are heard.

Everyone looks over to Abby and Leo. "Thank you all once again for being here. We would like to start the maid of honor and best man speeches, if that's okay with everyone? We would like to start with my maid of honor, Olivia Pope."

Everyone looks over to Olivia, whose eyes are filled with tears. Abby sees who she's sitting with and immediately regrets what she did.

Olivia slowly stands up, wipes her tears, and smiles at everyone. She takes a quick swig of her champagne and begins.

"Hello everyone. I would first like to also thank everyone for being here. This was truly a beautiful wedding and I am so honored to be standing here right now as Abby's maid of honor." She looks at Abby and smiles. "I met Abigail Whelan our freshmen year in college. We immediately clicked and I knew she was the type of person that would have my back no matter what. And it's true. Almost fifteen years later and we have literally been through hell and high water. The job we shared at Olivia Pope and Associates was messy. There was always some kind of drama going on. It was hard on our friendship, but we got past it. I knew Abby's first husband. He was…a monster, in every aspect. I knew she deserved better and I knew she would find it one day. She was too good of a woman not to. When I first found out that she was seeing Leo, I was…surprised to say the least. I did not see that coming at all. But I quickly realized how happy she was and how well he treated her. He treated her the way every woman hopes to be treated. You could tell by the way he looked at her that he absolutely adored and worshiped her, and that's all I ever wanted for my best friend. I am just so happy that she found someone that made her feel whole and safe again. I wish the two of you a long, prosperous marriage. To Leo and Abby!"

"To Leo and Abby!"

The whole speech, Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of her. He could tell how hurt she was from Vanessa's words. He was still teething with anger. He knew what had to be done and it needed to be done soon.

Abby smiles at Olivia and Olivia smiles back, but Abby could tell there was something going on. Leo's brother, Max, starts his best men speech.

Olivia looks at Fitz before leaving the table and disappearing into the house. Fitz and Vanessa sit through Max's speech, and applaud when it's over.

"Vanessa, we need to talk."

"Don't you dare ask me to apologize for what I said about Olivia."

"Come on, let's find somewhere quiet. There are some things I need to say to you."

They get up and leave the table, going into the house and downstairs.

"What you said was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? I thought it was completely justified. You can't even say that what I said wasn't the truth."

"That doesn't matter. It was not necessary. You had no right to do what you did out there. I know you're jealous and I know that I haven't given you a reason not to be, but still. Olivia has messed up, yes. But I am just as much to blame for things as she is. She does not deserve to be treated that way. She's an amazing woman, if you take the time to see that. Which leads me to something I've been trying to tell you all day. Vanessa…I can't do this anymore."

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

"I am. You and I both know that I still love Olivia, and that is not fair to you whatsoever. You deserve someone that can say that he loves you after a year of dating. You deserve someone who isn't still in love with their ex. I'm no good for you."

"You were. You've been fine for two years until she waltzed back into your life."

"I wasn't fine. I pretended to be. I pretended every damn day that I wasn't heartbroken and lonely and pissed at her. But I've never stopped loving her, and it's time that I stop lying to myself. I'm sorry Vanessa. I truly am. But this is over between us. I am so grateful for how you've cared for me and for Teddy. I will never be able to repay you for that. I just…this isn't going to work. I think it's best if we just end things now before we get too deep into things. I'm sorry."

"She's going to hurt you. She's going to break your heart again."

"That's a chance I'm going to have to take."

He starts walking towards the door.

"Don't you dare even try to come back to me when she does."

He turns around, thinking about all the hurtful things she has said to Olivia today. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He walks out of the room and slams the door. Phew. That was done. He was free. He looks at his watch to check the time. 6:15. Shit. The house is an hour away. There's no way he's going to make it there before seven.

He also doesn't have a vehicle, thanks to that damn limo driver. He calls Tyler and tells them to meet him outside.

"Sir."

"Tyler, Will. You two drove separately from the limo, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"If you take the limo back, could I borrow your car?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you. You two are the best. Go enjoy the wedding. Meet a few girls. Have a good time."

"Yes sir."

Tyler gives him the keys as he hops into the rental car and speeds off to their infamous house in Vermont.

* * *

 _Thoughts? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz pulls up to the house and looks at the time on the dashboard. It's ten minutes past seven and he doesn't see a car or anyone in sight. He begins to wonder if she's actually there. Or did what Vanessa said scare her off? God he hopes not.

He gets out of the car and walks into the house as the memories start flooding back to him. He recalls the first time they were there and how amazing that night was. Then he remembers when they were here just last night, which, for some reason, seemed like forever ago.

He thinks about all of the harsh things that were said and all of the revelations that were made. He shakes his head. They aren't important anymore. Everything that's happened is in the past. They need a fresh start if they want to build a future together. They both need to put the past behind them.

He's searching the house for any sight of her, but she's nowhere to be found. He doesn't even realize that tears are developing in his eyes. They missed their chance again. By not breaking up with Vanessa sooner, he ruined every chance of them being happy again.

He looks up, as if he's talking to God.

"I guess we're just not meant for each other, huh? Please, I know we've both done terrible things, but we're still good people. We still deserve happiness. This can't be the end for her and I. Please don't let this be the end," he pleads to the Lord.

He hears a noise from behind, startling him. He turns around and loses his breath.

"You're…you're here. I didn't see a car."

"I took a taxi," she looks around the room and takes a deep breath. "It's past seven."

He runs over to her and grabs her hands. "I know it is, and I'm sorry. I drove as fast as I could to get here."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

"I even got a speeding ticket. I guess being a former president doesn't carry the same weight as it used to. The police officer didn't give a damn."

She tries not to laugh, wanting to be and stay serious.

"I was so worried that you didn't come because of what Vanessa said. When I didn't see a car or any sign of you, I almost lost it. I'm so happy that you're here."

"What about Vanessa? What did you say to her to let you leave?"

"Vanessa is no longer in the equation. I broke up with her."

She releases herself from his grasp and starts pacing around.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"What she said was true, Fitz. I'm poison. You and I both know that."

"Liv, whatever happened prior to the past minute can all be forgotten, okay? The past is the past. If we want to move forward and build a life together, we need to stop harboring the feelings we've had the past two years. I don't care what happened. I just want you. I want to live in this house together and I want to have babies with you and…I just want us."

She looks down, as he realizes that she's crying. He walks over and picks her chin up with his index finger.

"Olivia, you were so strong earlier today. You fought for us. You made me so proud and in that moment, I fell in love with you all over again. Not that I ever stopped. Please don't let Vanessa's words make you feel like we don't deserve this. She was jealous. She knew that I still had feelings for you. We fought about it this morning after we ran into you in the lobby."

"I stood on the other side of your door and heard you tell her how happy you were with her and that you and I were just at a wedding. That was it."

"Then you must not have heard the rest of the conversation. Cause if you did, you would have heard her tell me that she knows I'm still in love with you. You would've heard me tell her that I didn't love her. And you also would've heard me tell her that there is always going to be a part me that will always love you."

She moves her head away from his finger and bows it again.

What happened to the Olivia from a couple hours ago? Did Vanessa's words actually hurt her that bad?

"Liv, talk to me. What's wrong? What changed between what you said earlier and now? Was it Vanessa? 'Cause like I said, she's gone. It's just you and me now."

"I just…I listened to her words and I saw how Parker reacted and…I felt like a monster. I always knew our affair wasn't right. I always knew that people thought I was a whore that slept my way to the top with a married man. But…something in me just broke. I usually never listen or care about what people have to say, but today…"

"Today you were human. You and I both know that our relationship was way more than you sleeping your way to the top. Mellie knew about it too so it's not like you were some terrible homewrecker who was nice to Mellie's face and sleeping with me behind her back."

"But that's what I was! Up until she found out that day you took me to see the Constitution, that's exactly what I was."

"Olivia, listen to me,"

"No! I...I was wrong to fight for us. You don't deserve me. We've both done terrible things, but I take the cake. I'm the worst."

"Shut up!" he yells, startling her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But it's my turn to speak, okay? I listened to what you had to say today without saying a word, and I would like to be given the same courtesy. Please?"

She nods, urging him to continue.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past anymore. The sneaking around, the stolen moments, the adultery part of our relationship is over. We don't have to worry about anyone trying to break us up. It doesn't matter what anyone thought of our affair how many years ago? I love you, Olivia Pope. I am so in love with you and I have never stopped loving you. These past two days with you have been…confusing and crazy and messy, but they have proven to me that we're not over. Fate brought us here this weekend. Now before you interrupt me-yes, it was for Abby's wedding so it wasn't just fate, but everything else has been. We are meant to get a second chance. I'm not in the White House anymore. We don't have to worry about any of the things that we used to. We can finally just be us. We can take things slow, go on dates like normal people. I can court you, like I always wished I could have done. Then, when the time is right, we can move into _our_ house together and get married. We can have kids, as many as you would like. We can grow old together, just like we always imagined. It's possible for us now, Livvie. It's not just a dream anymore. Let's make this a reality. What do you say?"

She stares at him, before kissing him hard. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up, twirling her around like they were in some rom-com.

After a minute or so, he gently places her back on the ground, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she whispers. "I want it all. I want you more than anything in the world."

"Soooo….we're in this together?"

She smiles, remembering the first time that he said that to her.

"We're in this together," she repeats.

He picks her up again and kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

He sits her back on the ground as she kisses him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well since we're going to take things slow, I guess I should be a gentleman and bid you goodnight."

"Excuse you? I don't think we both left Abby's wedding early and drove an hour to just leave. Why don't we hold off on the taking things slow til tomorrow? Or better yet, we can take things slow in _our_ bed tonight."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Ms. Pope. Would you like to lead me to the bedroom?"

"Oh, I would love to."

* * *

Fitz awakes the next morning, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Last night was even more amazing than the night before, and he can't wait to start this new journey with the love of his life.

He looks over and sees that she's not in bed. He tries not to panic, but then he thinks about what he did to her just the other night. She must have been devastated.

He hops out of bed and puts his underwear on before walking downstairs. He smells the most delicious smell, realizing that Olivia didn't leave him. He walks down to the kitchen and is shocked to see Olivia, Abby, and Leo sitting at the island.

"Good morning, sunshine," Leo says, biting on a piece of bacon.

"Umm…hi, everyone. Good morning."

Abby and Olivia are laughing at the sight of Fitz in nothing but underwear.

"Good morning to you too, big boy," Abby jokes.

He walks over and wraps his arms around Olivia and kisses her cheek.

"You didn't tell me that we were having company."

"Well Abby and Leo are leaving for their honeymoon in a couple of hours and I felt terrible for completely ditching their wedding last night, so I invited them over for breakfast."

"Of course we had to stop and buy the food, but we're happy to be here. You owe us about $20, Fitzy," says Leo.

Everyone laughs. "Congratulations, guys. I'm very sorry that we left so early."

"No no, it's fine. We're glad you did."

"Although, your girlfriend….ex-girlfriend, sorry…wasn't too happy that you left. But I think she got over it pretty quick. I saw her leave with my friend Parker."

Olivia and Fitz look at each other and laugh. "Well, at least they weren't alone for long."

"I'm so happy that you two finally grew some balls and laid everything on the table. And this house is amazing, Fitz. I had no idea that you owned a house in Vermont."

"Oh, you have no idea how big my presidential balls are. But Olivia here made this all possible. And yeah, I had it built for her about five or so years ago."

Abby looks over at Leo. "You hear that? He built her a freaking house."

"And all I have to give you is my love. I guess we should get a divorce huh?"

"Oh yeah, right away. You need to step up your game."

They lean over and kiss each other.

"But Liv, I've never been prouder of you," Abby says.

"Me neither," he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

"So what's next for you two? Marriage? Babies? A very public break up?" Leo asks.

"We don't intend on ever breaking up again, Leo," Olivia admits.

"Right. But I would like to take things slow. You know, kind of woo her."

"Woo her? Aren't you like 60? With all due respect, you're not getting any younger."

Everyone laughs again.

"I'm 55, thank you very much. And I just think that we need to get re-acclimated to each other again before we jump into anything."

"Leo's right. Why wait? You two both know how you feel about each other, you know literally everything about each other, and you really aren't getting any younger."

Olivia and Fitz look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Fitz and I will figure it out. Right now, we're content."

"Alright, alright. We'll stop grilling you guys. Come on Leo, we have to be getting to the airport."

"You don't want a tour of the land?" Fitz asks.

"Some other time, definitely."

Abby and Olivia hug as Fitz and Leo shake hands.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"You too Abs. I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry I kind of bailed on my maid of honor duties."

"No it's fine. You really didn't miss too much. Your emotional stability comes first, always."

They both laugh and release from each other's grasps. Abby and Fitz hug while Leo and Olivia do the same.

"Take care of my best friend, Fitz. You better not hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, we're off to Punta Cana for two weeks. Enjoy your own little honeymoon period."

"Oh, we will. You two be careful and have a safe trip. We'll get together when you get back."

"Of course. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Fitz and Olivia say in unison.

After they leave, they turn and look at each other.

"So what happens now?" Olivia asks.

"Whatever we want."

* * *

Never in a million years did they think that Abby getting married would bring them back together. Of course they knew they would be seeing each other, but being on the same flight, staying in the same hotel in rooms right next to each other, and both going to their house was something they never expected to happen.

For the past two years, they had thought that their time was over. They tried and they failed. It was never going to work out again. Too much had been done and said and they could never recover.

Turns out, they could. All they needed was to be stuck together, forced to confront their feelings and their past. They both had to man up and put all their cards on the table. Apologies had to happen and a break up was inevitable.

The truth was out. There were no more secrets and lies. They could start fresh. They could build a life together.

They finally realized that no matter how long they are away from each other, their relationship and the love they have for each other would always remain…

Unbroken.

* * *

 _Soooo...it's over. However, I have written another chapter as kind of an epilogue, but only if you are all interested._

 _I want to thank you guys for your constant support and making this my favorite writing experience ever! I truly loved writing this and I am so happy that you all enjoyed it as much as I did._

 _I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and an even better New Year!_

 _Stay lovely,_

 _burtneymac95_


End file.
